


They Bleed.

by etacanis



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/pseuds/etacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A thousand words will not leave so deep an impression as one deed." -- Henrik Ibsen</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Bleed.

Blaine had this philosophy that one little word could make a world of difference. He thought 'courage' could actually make you brave, could make standing up to the world a good idea. He kept a jar of random things, beads and stones and trinkets, beside his bed and on the jar was a label that said 'wish'. He thought wishing could make things better, could get you to where you wanted to be. He liked the word 'revolution' and he thought he could start one using courage and wishes.

Kurt disagreed. He'd learned that courage didn't change anything, that just maybe it could make it worse. He thought wishing was for people who didn't know how to climb the ladder of success and get what they wanted for themselves. His favourite word 'ambition' and he knew that some days, it was the only thing that could get you through slushie facials, dumpster tosses and being shoved into lockers. He knew that _surviving_ had nothing to do with _courage_. He knew that all you needed was to know you were better than this, and some day, you'd be on top because you had the ambition for it, not the courage or the wishes.

Blaine didn't see any reason not to use the word 'boyfriend'. To him, in the sanctuary, the _cage_ that was Dalton Academy, having a boyfriend was a good thing. People accepted it as readily as they accepted the term girlfriend. They enquired after Kurt in the cafeteria, asked if everything was still okay now he'd gone back to McKinley. When Kurt and Blaine had come out together, as boyfriends, the boys had laughed and said they'd known it was going to happen sooner or later.

Kurt wasn't ashamed of having a boyfriend. He'd been out, proud and wanting to hold hands in the halls for a while now. He wasn't going to start hiding away and cowering now he had one. The student population of McKinkley wasn't the same as that of Dalton, however. Having a boyfriend was definitely not a good thing, unless you just so happened to have that extra x chromosome. People didn't accept it readily, and it just meant they were more likely to lock him in the porta-potty. Sure, Mercedes was likely to ask about Blaine, and sure, they'd stand up for him when Rachel went on about how it was just like Jesse St. James all over again, but even the rest of the " _losers_ " in glee club didn't care enough to ask if everything was going okay for the two of them.

Blaine threw the word love around like it was nothing. He loved Dr Pepper, How I Met Your Mother and Sheldon Cooper. He was in love with Adam Lambert, Jay Brannan and Kate Nash. A month and a half into the relationship, he said I love you.

When Kurt had stayed silent, had tried to avoid looking at Blaine and inspected his scarf, Blaine had, being Blaine, followed up with "It's okay to be scared". Kurt didn't know how to tell him it still wasn't about courage and wishes, he just didn't feel that way. He'd nodded, given Blaine a chaste kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

The next morning, he ended it by text. He tried a hundred variations of "I can't do this", "It's not working", "It's not you, it's not me" and "I just can't" until he finally settled on "Wishes and courage just aren't enough".

Blaine didn't reply.


End file.
